faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Dash
Jenny Dash, '''(born Jenny Matros) '''is a resident laundress, psychologist and Teacher from San Diego. Appearence Jenny has the appearence of a tall, voluptous woman with some weight on her stomach. Despite being 43 during her son's first adventure she looks like being in her mid-20s, with the only exception showing some grey hair on top of her normally darkbrown hair. She normally wears a darkpink pullover, a dark jacket with a blue bag carried by her left shoulder, a blue jeans with a darkbrown-belt and purple shoes. Personality She is a loving and strong-heart individual, with some strict aspects like telling her offsprings to help her clean the house and similar activities. She loves all of her three kids equal, but quite some has arguments about her daugther Kim's lazy and rebellous nature or Thomas's supposedly distraction from his work. She may not be the greatest fan of violence, but sees it sometimes as necessary. History After her parents traveled from Kazakhstan to the United States, she was born in California, where she grew up. Eventually during College, she met Edward who she eventually married. With him, she got three children, but she lost him in 2006, where he died of a brain-infection. She became very sorrowful over many weeks until accepting her husband's demise and taking care of the kids he left behind. When her 2nd born child Garren became a Guild-Master, she was prouder of him then ever before and promised that she and the others of the family will stand behind him. When she eventually heard that Aleena was expecting her grandchild, she was very excite and chatted with her biological daugther-in-law ever since. During the Battle of San Diego, she was among the people which helped with both the protection of the citizens and the defeat of the demented Troll Reggie Bors. One month later when Aleena and the young Baylee moved to them, she helped raising her granddaugther with pleasure. Abilities Jenny has got very sharp eyes, able to recognize dirt, patterns and other things very fast, has a great knowledge about hebrew history and stories and is shown to have great strength, with her back sometimes hurting so she can't lift much herself Equipment She is unarmed. Trivia * Her bust size is 128, (103,7 before Thomas, 111,8 before Garren, 120,2 before Kim) * Her element is life * Her favorite world is Terra * Her favorite food is chicken soup * She has got a 15,4cm belly * Her favorite color is blue * Her favorite beverage is red wine * She is allergic to pollen * Her favorite animal is the african elephant * Her favorite show is My Hero Academia * Her favorite movie is James Cammeron's Avatar * Her favorite game is billiards * Her favorite ice cream flavor is lemon * Her favorite song is Brave Shine from Aimer * Her favorite instrument is the piano * Her dream destination is Paradisum * Her heavenly virtue is diligence * Her deadly sin is wrath * She has no role model * She is christian * She normally sleeps from 23 to 7 o'clock (8 hours) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:1974.A.D. Births